x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Loa
Biography Alpha Squadron Born in Hawaii, Alani Ryan loved to surf all the time. She is a student at the Xavier Institute, and has adopted the codename, Loa, and along with her fellow students, Anole, Rubber Maid, Kidogo, Network, and Indra, was assigned to Alpha Squadron, the training squad advised by former Alpha Flight member, Northstar. When Northstar was apparently killed by Wolverine, advising duties for Alpha Squadron were taken over by Karma. Post M-Day After the Decimation, Alani was one of the 27 students to retain her powers. She was also one of the students Emma Frost placed in the fateful all-out brawl that would determine who would become the new X-Men trainees, but lost. Before the fight, she was seen threatening to "crumble" Anole's tongue if he touched her with it. Despite this, Loa is close friends with Anole, as well as Rockslide. Quest for Magik She is seen as one of the students listening to Blindfold's tale about Illyana Rasputin and is sucked down into Limbo along with many of the other students. After the students land on a rocky outcrop, they are soon attacked by a huge number of demons, and Loa is, for the first time, shown using her powers. A demon attempts to punch her in the stomach, and his hand goes straight through, but is sliced to ribbons on the other side. She then moves to protect Anole as Magik decides she needs to take one of their souls to make a new Soulsword. When Magik goes to confront Pixie, Alani jumps to attack her, but Magik blasts her to the ground with her powers. She participated in the final fight against Belasco, survived, and is now back at the school with the rest of the students. In the aftermath of Quest for Magik, and overcome with stress, Loa has shown an interest in Elixir and successfully initiates a physical relationship with him. Utopia Alani relocated to San Francisco along with other former students. She is later seen trying to help cheer up Colossus who is still trying to come to terms with his loss of Shadowcat. It's been confirmed in X-Force that she and Elixir are still romantically involved as well. Loa, along with fellow students Mercury and Onyxx, was tasked with keeping peace at the riots on Telegraph Hill after the mutant-hate group "Humanity Now!" marched from Sacramento to San Francisco to promote "Proposition X", displeasing many citizens of San Francisco, mutant and non-mutant alike. After the riots subsided on Telegraph Hill, Cyclops came and picked them up, taking them to City Hall. Necrosha Loa is present on Utopia when Selene attacked the X-Men using deceased mutants resurrected via the Transmode Virus. Loa is injured while fleeing a group of restored Acolytes consisting of Fabian Cortez, Delgado, and Mellencamp. Deadpool, who had been reading her diary and playing with dolls in her room, heard her scream and went out to investigate. Deadpool quickly discovered that he is unable to kill the three attacking mutants due to the Transmode Virus continuously regenerating them. Loa, who had been too scared to use her powers against the Acolytes for fear of killing them, eventually intervened and phased through Mellencamp as he was about to strike Deadpool. Her powers seemingly negated the Transmode Virus' ability to heal Mellencamp and he disintegrated. Deadpool decided to take advantage of Loa's ability and, against her will, threw Loa at the other two Acolytes, presumably destroying them. Schism During Schism, Loa chooses to remain on Utopia with her fellow X-Men. Avengers Vs X-Men During the events of Avengers Vs X-Men, Loa along with several other students on Utopia are taken to Avengers Academy. While most of the X-men students do not get along with the students at Avengers Academy, Loa forms an instant bond with Mettle, a Hawaiian student who possesses a body of iridium, but before this was able to surf. Loa offers to use her matter dissolving powers to help him to surf, and as such earns his friendship and that of his girlfriend Hazmat. During the ensuing conflict, Loa sides with her fellow X-Men, but after they leave the Academy, Loa decides to remain behind, whether this is permenant or not remains to be seen. Powers and Abilities Powers Molecular Distortion: ability to move through solid objects by bending matter in the object. This causes the matter to crumble, or break down around as she passes through it. Trivia Loa is a type of worm, which moves the same way she does when she uses her powers. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Female Characters Category:Alpha Squadron Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:Living Category:Mutant Resistance Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants students Category:American Category:198 Category:Krakoans